


Chilling

by Wendi



Series: Chapel of Love [9]
Category: DCU Animated, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendi/pseuds/Wendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post JL snippet. I was rolling around laughing SO hard during this episode. Nothing but love for Flash.</p><p>Part 9 of the <i>Chapel of Love</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling

Chloe paused, warning again. "This isn't going to work if you won't be still!"

 

Wally winced and resisted the urge to hitch the towel back up over the curve of his backside, except, well, that wouldn't be conducive to getting the ice shards *out* of his ass. "Sorry. I don't understand why they haven't melted, already." He winced again, but tried not to flinch. "Ow."

 

"Sorry," she murmured as she picked out another sliver. "Since I'm still not exactly clear on how they got in here in the first place, we'll call it an episode of Unsolved Mysteries."

 

"I told you, it was a maelstrom, ow!!"

 

"Don't use words with me that you didn't even know the meaning of when you left for work this morning."

 

"Guess you're still ticked off about the grotto, huh?" Wally dared a peek over one shoulder. "Owww! Hey, you pinched with those tweezers!"

 

"Sorry, reflex." Chloe's brows danced in an unimpressed shrug. "Guess it's one of those knee jerk reactions to hearing that my boyfriend--"

 

"--Fiance!"

 

"--was in a grotto with Miss June and Miss October."

 

"Hey, October wasn't even a good month." Wally jerked his head up, adding quickly. "Clark told me that."

 

"Just be still. And tell me the part about Diana letting Harv hit on her, again."

 

Face buried against his arms, Wally warbled a request through another stinging pluck. "Do I get a hot bubble bath when this is over?"

 

Chloe bit back a smirk. "Start talking, Buns of Frost. We'll see."


End file.
